


Nap Time

by Eindus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brat, Cuddling, Explicit Language, F/M, Foreplay, Loving on Belphie, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Sex, loose plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eindus/pseuds/Eindus
Summary: Belphegor wants to make up for lost time the best way the Avatar of Sloth knows how: Naps!
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 434





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something of any smut level...but let’s be honest Belphie needs some loving too! (So I’m braving major criticism for the ultimate good I guess.)  
> Inspired by his Surprise Guest reaction.

It started out innocent enough. Belphegor, felt like he missed out on so much with you that he insisted on spending quality time with you. Alone. As the Avatar of Sloth, napping naturally sounded like the perfect solution. Mammon, per Mammon, hated the notion of alone time with another demon, but surprisingly all other brothers thought it was a great idea. 

So here you were, in tank top and napping shorts, staring at you bed. Belphie was on the right side of the bed, patting at the space in front of him, sheets pulled back, pillow temptingly fluffed. 

“Come on, naps are good for you after all!” That smile that could melt a room. He coaxed you to slip between your own sheets. Blushing as he wrapped his arm around you, you very conscious of his body heat and toned body that pressed against you. Some way to get to know him. 

Feeling tense was an understatement. Tension as strong as a wound coil ran through you. There was no way you’d be able to nap like this, you were too self conscious. 

Sensing your nerves, he chuckled. “I don’t bite you know...unless you’re into that” he playfully teased, breathing close to your ear. The coil wound tighter in your belly. 

His hand left its resting place and began to softly rub your side. “We can always chat until you feel sleepy.” Soothing. Maybe? 

“What do you want to talk about?” Your breath a little shaky.

“You, silly.” He nuzzled you. An innocent act that sent your heart racing. He did make for a damn good big spoon at the very least. 

Honestly, it was questionable whether or not this sensation was purely over nerves. Belphie’s strokes up and down your side were beginning to tingle where his fingers were. Even through clothing. Not that he seemed to notice. 

He asked about your favorite things, lazy strokes continuing. You answered, registering his fingers’ up and down path was slowly increasing their trek until eventually the tips danced past the ends of your shorts. Pausing briefly on soft flesh before resuming slow crawl upwards, as if nothing had changed. You fought hard to keep your breathing even as you spoke, very aware of these movements. The tension starting to burn at your core, turning into a growing longing. An ache. You resisted bucking your ass against his body. You were fairly sure your juices were pooling at your silk panties. 

You partially turned your body to look at him and he returned a questioning look. “What?” He had just asked who your first demon was. Or something. It really was hard to focus now. 

“Belphie...” It meant to sound accusatory, but came out a purr as you stared at his fine features. 

He arched an eyebrow. Playing innocent. Minus the twitches from a growing erection nestled between your soft cheeks, he could have fooled you. 

You were about to say more, but his fingertips had snaked under your tank and bra to rub the base of your breast. A soft moan slipped out of you instead. 

With that, your resistance gave way and you turned fully to kiss him. Needy lips pressed against one another before you gasped and felt something hot and slick slide in. His member pulsed against your crotch as he asserted himself against your tongue. Swirling against one another for a bid for dominance you concede control when he begins sucking away, all while grinding against you. 

He broke away when your lungs began burning for air. “So you’re curious too, huh?” It came out husky, a glint in his eye. You only manage a nod before hands eagerly tugged at your clothes. A flurry of kisses and nips along your neck later and he’s in his briefs and you’re naked under him. You palmed his dick, impossibly huge and straining against the thin fabric.

Straddling you, both hands played with your breasts before one snaked it’s way closer to your aching, drenched core. 

You let out a moan as a finger slid between your hot folds. He smirked, slowly pressing his finger into you. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you’re so tight.” He bent down to take in the neglected nipple, alternating between sucking and rolling it between teeth. You started bucking your hips, begging for more. He complied, adding another finger, stretching you. It hurt but hell did it feel good. You thought you could come from this alone as waves of pleasure built up from the friction. 

Unexpectedly cold air griped your suckled nipple. You whimpered at the lack of stimulation. “Belphi—oh fuck!” He had taken an aggressive stance at tending to your sensitive bud while he curled his fingers vigorously in and out of you. Slick hands gripped his hair. Soon enough, the waves overtook you. He kept on going as you rode out the orgasm; it felt like you forgot to breathe. 

His fingers left you and, your eyes half lidded, you propped yourself up in time to see a horned Belphegor lick his fingers merrily, precum staining his tented briefs. His tail swaying behind him, reminding you how turned on he was to enter demon form. 

“Oh fuck...” you breathed shakily. Somehow both satiated but wanting something more...intimate. Eyeing his twitching cock you guided Belphie so that you were level to one another and kissed him deeply. Tasting yourself on him only turned you on more. One hand ran through his hair and horns, the other gripped his cock, moving your hand up and down his clothed shaft at a glacial pace. The touch somehow made his dick grow more as he groaned into you. 

Pulling away you helped him out of his briefs only to gape at the glory of his freed, precum slick cock. He was satisfied at that hungry look you were giving him. 

“If you keep with that face I’m going to fuck you in two” he growled. 

“Let’s see if you can,” challenge accepted. 

Suddenly pinned to the bed he roughly entered you. A string of curses—or praise you really couldn’t tell—over your tight, molten core hissed out. Thankfully, the previous orgasm relaxed you just enough that the only pain you felt was from the sudden girth entering you. He stilled, allowing you to get used to him, walls clenching greedily in acceptance. His tail twitched behind him. 

You craned your neck upward to try to kiss him, only for him to he pull back teasingly. The lack of distraction drove you wild and, desperately, you began bucking your hips, not quite adjusted to his immense size but eager to melt into him. 

Whether as a reward or to tame the budding brat you were, he began sucking at your neck, grinding against your pelvis you until you lost your rhythm. He then pulled almost entirely out, only to ram into you with such force you screamed his name. Over and over again he rammed into you with such force, picking up pace until you could no longer form words. 

His grunts and moans, sprinkled with your name as you tried your best to move against him took you to another orgasm. This time he pulled back, steadying himself and trying his best to not cum from the force of your walls claiming him. 

When you calmed from this one, you felt weak. But, your pride—along with his persistence to not cum—kept you going. You pushed him until he was under you, sensitive to the sensation of his dick going even deeper than before. 

Situated in the lotus position you locked eyes as you ground against him. 

“Holy—fuck,” he gripped your hips as if his life depended on it. “Are you sure you’re not secretly a succubus?” It was the last thing he was able to say as you held onto him and rode his cock with surprising stamina. Your sensitivity from previous orgasms were catching up to you, but he held you firmly at the hips and moved in tune with you. Gritting his teeth as he tried to last as long as possible. Hot spurts of cum shot into you as you climaxed together. 

Vision spotty, Belphie pulled out and repositioned you back into his arms, kissing your cheek tenderly.

Looks like nap time was going to be a -very- good way of making up for lost time.


End file.
